


cookies are always the solution

by anxiouslyhopelessromantic



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is stressed, F/M, I originally posted this as one chapter with more to come, Shirbert, These two are dorks, This is pure fluff, and they’re both in love, but don’t realize it, gilberts there for her though, how do you tag, i wrote it at 2 am, its just a one shot though, prompt, prompt found on tumblr, repost, writing this while waiting for season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyhopelessromantic/pseuds/anxiouslyhopelessromantic
Summary: “You bake when you’re stressed and sometimes you give me cookies, but recently you’re giving me while baskets each day, and I’m not complaining, but are you okay?”Prompt on Tumblr by happylilpromptsI originally had this uploaded as one chapter with more to come because it wasn’t completed but now it’s my first completed one shot!





	cookies are always the solution

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay! This is a thing I did instead of sleep! Kind or terrified to post this but let’s diVE RIGHT INTO IT! Please leave constructive criticism in the comments, if you’d like! This was all handwritten, and then typed into ao3 on my phone, so I apologize if there are any mistakes!

Gilbert opened the door, surprised to see a certain red head on his doorstep. He wasn’t sure what was more concerning: the anxious, glazed over look on her face, or the large basket of cookies her hands were clutching to.  
“Is everything all right?” He asked, taking note of her expression and the cookies. It wasn’t a well known fact Anne baker when something’s bothering her, but it was something Gilbert had picked up on. Of course he picked up on it, he notices almost everything about the girl.  
Anne seemed to snap out of her trance.  
“Huh? Oh, I’m just fine. Just a bit distracted, I suppose.” Her big blue eyes met warm, hazel ones. “Here are some cookies I had baked. They’re truly scrumptious, in fact, I made a second batch for Marilla and I. There’s raisins, and dates, and a few different nuts. Marilla says it’s far too many add-ins, but I disagree... Oh, I’ve started rambling again, haven’t I? Sorry!”  
Gilbert chuckled, assuring her it’s okay, and took the basket of cookies from Anne’s death grip on the handle. As the red haired girl started to walk off, the boy called out,  
“Would you like to come in? Have some tea with the cookies?”

Anne sat across from Gilbert, absentmindedly tapping out a rythym with her fingers. The redhead had been bringing a basket everyday for the past week. The two had just finished some of that day’s cookies, and - although they were divine - it made Gilbert worry. As he was mentally arguing with himself as to whether or not he should ask Anne what’s making her stress, she spoke up, startling him out of his thoughts.  
“I should probably start heading back to Green Gables.”  
“Oh, right, of course. May I accompany you on your way back?”

As the two walked down Lovers Lane in silence, the curly haired boy finally mustered up the courage to speak.  
“What’s been bothering you, Anne? You’ve been bringing me loads of cookies each day - and I’m not exactly complaining, they are most certainly delectable - I know you bake when you’re stressed. I’m starting to get a bit concerned”.  
Anne started to brush it off, but as her eyes fill do with tears, she finally broke and told Gilbert.  
“The tests in order to get into Redmond are horrible! I stay up all night, stressing and studying! Oh, I bet you are enjoying seeing me stress over this. You’re most definitely going to pass and get in!”  
“Anne, it’s okay,” he said, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Anne, albeit surprised, gratefully returned the hug and rested her cheek on his chest. She felt his chin come to rest on her head. “You’ll pass with flying colors, Anne-girl, and we’ll both get in and take Redmond by storm.”  
He could feel the girl relax in his arms.  
“Thank you, Gil. I feel a little better now. And I do suppose Redmond should be preparing for us, the two brightest pupils in all of P.E.I, and not the other way around.  
“You’re right. See, nothing to worry about!”  
Anne suddenly seemed to remember where she was at the same time as the tall boy, and both took a step back, away from the other and their warm embrace.  
“Marilla probably is wondering where I am!” Anne said, trying to fight back the fire in her cheeks. 

As they approached the gate, they turned to face the other.  
“Thank you for the cookies,” Gilbert said, winking.  
“No, thank you Gil, for calming me down.”  
Anne, before she could talk herself out of it, stood on her tip-toes and pressed a kiss onto Gilbert’s cheek. Both’s faces were redder than the roses found in all the gardens combined.  
“Bye, Gil!” Anne called out as she walked towards Green Gables.  
Gilbert stood there with a huge, goofy smile on his face. His fingertips brushed against the spot where Anne’s lips made contact.  
“Bye, carrots!” He called back, and could hear Anne’s soft laugh as she neared her house.


End file.
